I Beat Jeff
Disclaimer : This is an original story containing some elements of the original ideas and/or characters of others, such as Jeff The Killer. I do not take credit for such ideas or characters, nor do I claim to be the original creator of said subjects. Have you ever heard of Jeff the Killer? That crazy maniac on the news, who, as a teen, killed his family and carved his face? Well, I came face to face with him, I ''was supposed to be one of his victims, but I wasn't. As fate would have it, I escaped. Yes, you heard right, ''I ''beat Jeff the Killer, and this is my story. My name is Brooklyn Janice Barnes, and this all took place exactly one year ago to this very day. It was around six or so in the morning, I was asleep, all snuggled under the warm covers of my bed, when my best friend Sierra suddenly came pounding at my door. "Are you crazy? It is ''six ''o'clock in the morning, and I just got off my shift at work no less than an hour ago!" I scolded. I worked at the towns local video store, which happens to be open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Don't ask me why, it's s video store, it shouldn't be that way, I know. Anyways, after my scolding, Sierra quickly replied with "You need to come over, something weird is going on, and it has to do with you." Then, quickly rushed me out of my house, and into her car. : Once we got into her house, she began giving me a tour through every room, as if I had never been there before. Now, something you should note; Sierra lives with her twenty-six year old brother, who happens to work at the video store with me, of course, this being a year ago, he, at the time, was only twently-five, and Sierra and I were only seventeen. With all that being said, Sierra and her brother, Nick, kept a television in every room in their very big house, yes even the kitchen and the laundry room-- hell, even the bathroom had a T.V. :: As Sierra walked me through the house, every television was displaying a strange man that I'd never seen before in my life. Going through the house, I heard some of the words and phrases the man spoke like "You're not so bad yourself" or "No time to explain, just trust me on this and listen!", and at one point I heard the words 'Message' 'Technologically' and 'DVD's' but I really got scared when at one point, I heard the man speak my full name. :: I ran outta the house, and as tired as I was, ''sprinted all the way back to my house. Sierra had quickly followed after, driving down the road in her car urging me to get back inside and come back to her place for the rest of the night. But, I didn't listen, and got back to my house at six twenty-five. Not even a minute before I got through the door, saying "You need to get outta here, now!" "Why?" I questioned "What's so dangerous about my house all of the sudden?" :: At this point, Sierra started rambling on about how my life's in danger, and trying to explain to me that one or both of us could be killed if we didn't get out of there soon. I, not believing her, and at this point even thinking my own best friend had gone crazy, just ignored it and started heading to my room to go back to sleep. Before I could make it to my room however, a knife swiftly flew past my head, just barely synging a bit of hair off of the mack of my head. ::::: I heard a deep voice from inside the room which spoke "I must be off today, that should have been your head!" I screamed upon hearing this and ran back to get Sierra and leave the house. All of the sudden, I had this dark hooded figure chasing after me going a rediculously fast speed, and Sierra sprinted past me, locking her hands with the figures, holding him off while screaming "Go, Brook! Jeff is too fast! He'll make quick work of me, so you need to get back to my house where it's safe!" ::::: I sprinted as fast as I could out of the house upon hearing that. Jeff, as in Jeff the Killer'', he was in ''my ''house. ''He ''was going to be my murderer, but he had now become my best friends killer. Needless to say, I was scared for my life at this point. ::::: With top speed, I got back to Nick and Sierra's house, and then ran up the stairs and into Nick's room with him. "Nick, restart the video!" I demanded, "What?" he questioned, "Why?" "Because Sierra said it had something to do with me, and she's probably dead! Now play the video!!" "Wait, why is my sister dead? The video said ''you're ''the one that dies!" "Just play the damn video!" I urged, and with no further questions, he restarted the video. ::::: As the video started, the man came on screen and the dialogue started : ::::: "My name is James, I'm a simple technologically savvy man, whom specalizes in editing DVD's like the one you're watching right now. I've burned this message for Brooklyn Janice Barnes onto a select DVD's to warn her that if she does not leave her house by exactly six-thirty AM on October twenty-first, two thousand and twelve, she will be killed." ::::: Suddenly, the man stopped talking, and I made the comment "Y'know, on second thought, this guy isn't creepy. He's kinda cute!" ::::: The man on the video spoke again, "Thanks for the compliment! You're not so bad yourself, Brook." ::::: The man paused, as I looked at the T.V. oddly, "Wait, did you just talk to me?" I asked, "Can you actually hear me?" ::::: James spoke again "Yes, I did respond, but no, I can't hear you. Look, I can't really explain how this is happening, or, in my case, HOW it happened, but if I'm correct, you're at Nick's house right now, are you not?" :: As James paused, I replied with "Yes, Sierra was just murdered!" "Oh, this is gold! I'm gonna write all this down! We'll be rich!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing a few sheets of paper and pencil as he started to write the strange conversation down in script form, to which James spoke again "Yes, by Jeff the Killer." :: James paused again, and I asked "Who are you, and how do you know all this?" James once again began to speak "No time to explain. Just trust me on this and listen; Jeff is coming, you two need to get to the one place he would never expect to find you, his old house! directions are popping up on the screen now." :: Before the coordinates showed, I quickly asked "How do you know exactly what to say if you can't hear me?!" to which James replied, holding up a script "I had a feeling you'd ask, and the answer is, I have a transcript of what you'll say before hand right here of mine and yours conversation. Now go!" :: I began to ask "But how did you get that script?" but before I could finish, the directions popped up on screen, and James had been done speaking and never said anything beyond that point. I quickly rushed Nick, who couldn't stop babbling about how cool all this was, despite the fact his sister, my best friend, was probably long since dead, out of his house and into the car as I memorized the directions to Jeff's old house. :: Upon arriving to Jeff's old house, it had looked quite old just from the outside, abonded. A dusty old door matt placed by the front door, the house was beat up and severely damaged, and the grass hadn't been cut in years. Inside, there were old, dead plants, the furniture was covered and preserved in plastic, and there was absolutely no heat or electricity. Regardless, Nick and I had stayed not only the night, but an entire week in that house, alone; only ever leaving to go get snacks and drinks to live off of at a nearby gas station. ::: So, here I am, a year later, Jeff has long since left the area, and I am living with Nick. He and I are now the owners of the video store, and work the same shift. Oh, and I ran into James earlier today while on my shift at the video store. Funny thing, he didn't know who I was, and when I brought up the situation from a year ago, he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. So, I got the scripts that James wrote of the conversation between James and I, showed them to him, and explained exactly what happened, and he ''still didn't remember. But regardless, he asked to keep the scripts, and mentioned that he was very intrigued in my story. I still wonder how he ever got those scripts...After all, he claimed he'd never seen them until ''I ''gave them to him. :: :: Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life